Surrendering to the Darkness
by EverlastingDreamsofSorrow
Summary: Warning: This particular story is full of mature, adult content. I warned you. Anyway, this story involves Lucien and the Dark Brotherhood along with my own character, Shangri-La. If you want more details, then I suggest you read the story. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Oblivion. However, I do own a copy of the game.

Author's Note: Shangri-La is a character I once had; yes, she was pretty awesome, but I know some of her accomplishments are not entirely possible in the game… Enjoy!

Surrendering to the Darkness

Lucien stood waiting in his secret hideout for his newest assassin. It was time for her to advance in rank again. _Shangri-La has done well these past few weeks. I have never seen someone advance this quickly...especially considering she was once the saintliest human to ever exist. I still remember the first night we met..._

_––Flashback––_

Shangri-La was pacing around her master bedroom. _I deserve to die. I deserve to die. I killed an innocent man! I don't deserve my titles of Champion, Hero, and Saint anymore...but I couldn't stand it any longer! How can anyone expect to stay so good that even the Gods are impressed? I'm feeling extremely tired of being good! _Shangri-La sighed in frustration, and decided that maybe a little rest would make her feel better. She slowly took off all of her armor and proceeded to brush her radiant golden-blonde hair. Setting down the brush, she looked into the wall-length mirror, and sighed at how many scars she had now. _Time for bed..._ The moon glowed softly against her pale skin as she slipped naked into her king-sized bed.

**_Moments later…_**

A dark figure moved towards her now-sleeping figure. In a flash, a golden blanket flew as Shangri-La leaped out of her bed. She froze in place when she recognized the dark clothes he wore. _I should have expected him.._. He quietly began his speech, and she silently listened to his words despite her unclothed state.

When he finished, she stepped closer, and he flinched. "Lucien... I have heard many tales of you and the Dark Brotherhood; I know that most have a spark of truth in them. How could I join this 'family'? I can hardly stand to kill a deer, even though the meat will satisfy my hunger. Also, do you honestly know to whom you have been speaking to this whole time? I am the Champion of Cyrodill, the first female Grandmaster of the Blades, the Hero, the Grand Champion of the Arena, the Saint who destroyed the evil Umaril, and the enemy of all that is dark and evil. Yet, here you stand before me––demanding I join your 'family'."

Lucien blinked before darkly saying, "I know who you are, but I also know of how you just killed your first innocent without even blinking. You slew him and enjoyed doing it. You love to kill, Shangri-La... I even know of how you _long_ to stop living up to everyone's expectations—including the false Gods you serve. You desire to become the epitome of darkness… Why not join us? We have the life that you wish for, and the Gods who won't betray you. The Dark Mother beckons you, her most beloved daughter, into her cold embrace."

Shangri-La stood there shocked and choked out, "How do you know my secret? I _shouldn't_ want to become evil or want to kill innocents. I'm supposed to be the Saint, and the example for all the good people to follow. I can't go to the Dark Mother...despite my desire." Lucien considered this for a moment before saying, "If you truly desire to join our family, we can stage your death and give you a fresh start. Then, you would be free to do whatever you wish..."

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment—thinking hard. "Become my daughter, Shangri-La..." Shangri-La jumped, "What was that?" Lucien smiled as he heard the voice too and said, "Our Father, Sithis, has spoken to you. Do not deny him..." A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she nodded. "...and the mate of my son, Lucien..."

Shangri-La gasped, and her eyelids flew open, "Lucien? Did you...?". He nodded and stepped closer. "I have watched you your whole life, my sweet. I knew you would be mine the moment I saw you... Please, do not be afraid. I love you, even though we have never truly met. Your crystal clear blue eyes and golden blonde hair...the strength of soul and ambitious will you have...even your kindness and gentleness. We are perfect for each other. You are everything I am not, Shangri-La… My darling, come to me."

He pulled down his hood to show more of his sincerity in his eyes and face. His dark brown eyes followed the curves of her slender and beautiful body. He lifted his eyes back to her now-blushing face and smiled. His hair was as black as night and long—just the way she liked it. "Lucien... I know I should probably fear you, or maybe even kill you, but something inside tells me that I can't. I can even understand what you are saying about us… Somehow, I think I've always known about you watching me. I used to lay in bed...doing things to myself...wishing for it to be your hands on me." She began to walk to him and smiled when he opened his arms for her.

Lucien watched her gracefully walk into his waiting arms, and he closed them around her waist—sighing at the smoothness and warmth of her soft skin. "Shangri-La... It tortured me whenever I watched you… It was hard to not interrupt your life and just take you. But do you understand what our Dread Father meant by us becoming mates?" She nodded and said, "I...I'm a virgin, Lucien, but I know what happens between a man and a woman." He searched her eyes and knew her words to be true. He asked softly, "Are you ready?" She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him in reply.

Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed. When they reached the bed, he pulled away and quickly removed his clothes. The Dark Brotherhood outfit laid strewn on the floor mixed with her Imperial Dragon Armor, and she giggled at the way the colors seemed to compliment each other. She looked up to him and froze; he was completely naked before her eyes and all her mind came up with was, "_...the seductive taste of night..._"

Lucien smirked, "Am I big enough for you, Champion?" She looked up and into his eyes, "You're perfect..." His eyes widened at her words, and he felt a strange feeling come over him. _Is this what they call love? _He moved closer to her and pulled her to a kneeling position. "Would you like a taste?"

The aroused cock was mere inches away from her lips, and she watched it shiver, in a dreamy kind of fascination, when she blew warm air on it. A groan escaped his lips, and his fingers entangled themselves into her silky hair. Her tongue lightly licked the tip of his length, and her eyes sparkled mischievously as he groaned louder than before.

Suddenly, she felt his arms pull her up, "I can't take being teased right now... All I want is to be inside you and feel your beautiful body writhing beneath me." Shangri-La blushed, "I need you… My soul is burning for you. Make me yours, Lucien..." She looked into his eyes––searching and discovering the love she desperately needed. She watched as his dark eyes melted, and, when his lips ghosted over hers, her heart skipped a beat.

Lucien smiled before laying Shangri-La down on the bed. He looked over her body with an intense look before murmuring, "Beautiful…" He licked his lips as he watched her shiver. Kneeling, he pulled apart her deliciously long legs and lightly placed a kiss on her womanhood. He smiled again when he heard her moan his name, "Lucien…" Slowly, he slid two fingers deep inside of her, and he marveled at how warm and wet she was. _I want her…_

She shivered again as she felt his long, cold fingers slide into her. It surprised her when she realized that she wanted to beg for more. She gasped when she felt him start moving those fingers in and out of her. _It feels so good… _She began to rock against him; her slender body knew what it wanted, and she blushed when she saw Lucien smile at her. His voice excited her when he spoke, "Say it. Say you want more… I will give you anything you desire… Only say it."

"Lucien…I-I, please, m-more…" His fingers slowly eased out of her, and she almost whimpered in disappointment. He quickly moved and covered her with his body. She whispered his name and looked up at him, with pleading eyes, "Lucien…?" Her innocence in that moment made him love Shangri-La even more, and he, with one, full stroke, took her.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, and she looked at him with her adoration-filled eyes before whispering in a pleading voice, "Move…"

_––End of Flashback––_

Shangri-La waltzed into the room and smiled at Lucien before stating, "I believe it is time for me to move up in the ranks again, my love." "Yes, however, I am afraid you will not enjoy the next mission…" he replied. She frowned and asked, "Why?" He grimaced before speaking, "You will have to kill me."


End file.
